1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to camera devices, particularly, to a camera device capable of improving image brightness thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, camera devices are broadly used for capturing images. Generally, a camera device is equipped with an external flash lamp for illuminating objects when the ambient brightness is poor, therefore image luminance of the objects can be improved. However, the external flash lamp requires an additional amount of space, thus further increasing the overall size of the camera device. Alternatively, one of the ways for reducing the size of the camera device is to decrease the aperture coefficient of a camera device. However, decrease of the aperture coefficient leads to undesired poor definition of images.
Therefore, what is needed is a camera device that overcomes the described limitations.